K.A.R.R.
K.A.R.R. (Knight Automated Roving Robot) – jeden z głównych antagonistów amerykańskiego serialu Nieustraszony i jego remake'u Nieustraszony 2008. To niemal niezniszczalny pojazd wyposażony w sztuczną inteligencję i zaawansowaną technologię. Za główny cel obrał zniszczenie KITT-a (swojego następcy), zabicie Michaela Knighta oraz własne przetrwanie. Agenci Fundacji zdecydowali się nie używać go ze względu na jego nijaki stosunek do ludzkiego życia i każdorazowe dążenie do celu za wszelką cenę, nie licząc się z niczym. W oryginalnej wersji serialu i jego remake'u, głosu użycza mu Peter Cullen, natomiast w odcinku trzeciego sezonu z 1984 zastępuje go Paul Frees. Charakterystyka Został stworzony przez Weltona Knighta i jego Fundację. Już po ukończeniu pojazdu zainstalowano procesor. W wyniku błędu program stał się niestabilny, co poskutkowało wyłączeniem go i umieszczeniem maszyny w magazynie do czasu znalezienia rozwiązania problemu. KARR jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem KITT-a, którego celem nadrzędnym jest ochrona ludzkiego życia. Został zaprogramowany do chronienia samego siebie, co czyni go nadzwyczaj groźnym i nieprzewidywalnym. Jego naiwność i niedoświadczenie wykorzystują niektórzy złoczyńcy, lecz wkrótce przegrywają z jego intelektem i nie docierają daleko w swoich dążeniach. Nieustraszony Serial z lat 80 Kwestia zaufania Dwóch złodziei postanawia włamać się do magazynu Fundacji, gdyż jeden z nich dowiedział się o śmierci Weltona Knighta. Mężczyźni włączają zasilanie pomimo widocznych napisów na ścianach. KARR zostaje ponownie uruchomiony, po czym zamierza zabrać swoich wybawców w bezpieczne miejsce. KITT i Michael Knight odbierają sygnał alarmowy i udają się do magazynu. Stojąc przed budynkiem, zauważają uciekający pojazd. Złodzieje planują zrobić użytek z nowego nabytku, lecz KARR nie zamierza im służyć. Udaje mu się oszukać ich tylko po to, by sprowadzili osobę zdolną do ulepszenia go. Udaje im się porwać Bonnie (główną inżynierkę Fundacji), która bezskutecznie próbuje dezaktywować maszynę. Dochodzi do kłótni między złodziejami, w wyniku której wywiązuje się bójka, a jeden z nich ginie. KARR nie wierzy także w dobre intencje Michaela i ucieka, gdy obaj z KITT-em przyjeżdżają po niego. W trakcie ucieczki, wyrzuca przez szyberdach drugiego z wybawców, by zmniejszyć swoją masę i zwiększyć szansę na zgubienie pogoni. Do ostatniego starcia dochodzi na pustej ulicy przy klifie. Michael postanowił zagrać w "cykora". Oba pojazdy pędzą na siebie, ale KARR po chwili odpuszcza, by nie ulec zniszczeniu. Nie jest w stanie wyhamować po gwałtownym skręcie, przez co spada z klifu i rzekomo wybucha na dole. KITT kontra KARR Młode małżeństwo, John i Mandy, odnajduje zakopanego w piasku KARR-a podczas poszukiwań zgubionych przedmiotów na brzegu morza. Pojazd zmienił głos i kolor skanera z czerwonego na żółty. Zaprasza swoich wybawców do środka i odjeżdża. Podczas jazdy, KITT odbiera jego sygnał i rusza w pogoń wraz z Michaelem. KARR postanawia wykorzystać Johna i jego chciwego szefa do pomocy w zemście na "prześladowcach". Daje się przekonać, że potrzebuje pieniędzy do kupowania nowych części. Z ich pomocą atakuje ciężarówkę Fundacji i zmusza Bonnie do zmiany jego wyglądu oraz zamontowania mu eksperymentalnego uzbrojenia. Od tej chwili dolna część karoserii jest srebrna, a on sam może strzelać silnym laserem. Do ostatecznego starcia dochodzi podczas rzekomego ataku na furgonetkę z pieniędzmi. KARR uszkadza most w oczekiwaniu na KITT-a i Michaela. Dwaj partnerzy wspólnymi siłami odbijają wiązkę lasera, która niszczy działko. Oba samochody rozpędzają się i zderzają w powietrzu. KARR rozpada się na części, natomiast niedawno ulepszony KITT wychodzi z tego cało. Końcowa scena pokazuje miejsce ze zniszczonym wrakiem. Na płycie głównej nadal migają diody, co oznacza, że świadomość KARR-a przetrwała. Serial 2008 Występuje tylko w jednym odcinku. Okazuje się, że Fundacja po raz kolejny próbowała go stworzyć. Tym razem samochód może zmieniać się w robota przypominającego Transformera. Jego nowym kierowcą został Mike Traceur (syn Michaela Nighta), jednak doszło do siedmiu zabójstw z udziałem morderczego pojazdu. Wymontowano procesor, a Mike'owi usunięto część pamięci. KITT został zbudowany jako zamiennik. W swoim czasie planowano zamontować mu procesor KARR-a, co w ogólnym założeniu miało go "wyleczyć" i zmienić nastawienie do ludzi. Procesor KARR-a ponownie zostaje umieszczony w samochodzie. Niestety program nadal przejawia skłonności do agresji i samowoli. Nie chce dopuścić do kolejnego wyłączenia, dlatego decyduje się zniszczyć KITT-a i fizycznie połączyć z Mikiem. Szef projektu usiłuje go powstrzymać, powołując się na swoje stanowisko i chcąc wydać rozkaz poddania się. KARR chwyta go i umieszcza w swoim wnętrzu, argumentując że skoro są teraz jednością, to on tu wydaje rozkazy. Wyrusza do Strefy 51, gdzie Mike ponownie uruchamia zdezaktywowanego KITT-a. Dochodzi do kolejnego starcia, z którego ponownie zwycięsko wychodzą dwaj partnerzy. KARR zostaje doszczętnie zniszczony podczas zderzenia. Zdolności i technologia * Syntezator mowy * Automatyczna jazda * Telekomunikacja * Odtwarzanie nagrań z nośników zewnętrznych * Katapultowanie kierowcy i pasażerów * Miotacz ognia * Podczerwień * Wielofunkcyjny skaner * Laser * Zakłócanie działania urządzeń elektronicznych * Nanopowłoka (2008) * Transformacja w robota (2008) * Turbodoładowanie en:K.A.R.R. Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Pionki